The Hunted
by Sunny Shadows
Summary: Two wolves hunted are being hunted by vampires. Is it the Cullen clan, or are they there to help? And how will the wolves residing in La Push react?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. The first two chapters are short, I know, but they are meant to be. The chapters will get longer. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Twilight characters. But if I did... ;)**

**CALEB**

I could feel her panic as she darted through the trees trying to find safety, but the creatures that were following her knew the forest better.

_Run, Dani, run!_

She didn't reply, her instincts had taken control now. She skidded to a stop. They had trapped her between two boulders, and there was no escape. She turned to face her attackers, even though she knew there was no chance she could win.

In her thoughts, I could see both of them. One with dark curly hair and bulging muscles and the other with bronze hair and a slightly leaner build. Both had pale skin and their eyes were black with hunger. Were these the ones that had been chasing me and Dani before?

The dark-haired one leapt towards Dani.

"Stop!" The bronze-haired one collided with the other one in midair.

They were fighting over who would kill Dani. I growled and pushed myself faster, although there would be no chance of me reaching her in time.

The dark-haired one, barely shaken by the attack, snarled at his companion before turning his attention back to Dani. He lunged at Dani.

Then, all the thoughts from Dani stopped.

I let loose a heartbroken howl. _DANI!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.**

* * *

Edward leapt at Emmett to stop him from taking out his target, a small white wolf. Edward collided with Emmett midair. "Stop!"

Emmett, barely shaken, snarled at Edward and turned his attention back to the wolf. He had the wolf cornered, trapped between two large rocks. It was his now. He lunged at the wolf. It only took a split second. When he looked down eagerly to find just the right spot on its neck, he stopped in shock.

The white wolf was not what was in his arms. A black-haired, fair-skinned girl laid limply in his arms.

Emmett stared down at her in horror. What had he done?

Blood dripped down the back of her neck from the spot on her head that had cracked against the rock. Not to mention the less serious, but just as obvious broken bones she had suffered.

Edward had already removed his shirt to wrap around the girl's body. "We have to get her to Carlisle."

Emmett nodded numbly, carefully enfolding the girl in Edward's shirt. Then, cradling her against his chest, he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review! Also, something I should have done (and now have done) was to put whose POV the chapter is from... And since this has random snatches of conversation that Dani is hearing, I'm putting who says that quote after it to avoid any confusion (but some you'll be able to figure out for yourself).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.**

* * *

**DANI**

In and out of consciousness, I caught small snatches of various conversations:

""She didn't look like the wolves in Jacob's pack." (Edward)

"It seems that like there are different divisions within each species of animals, she might be a smaller, more fragile cousin." (Carlisle)

"She doesn't look like a circus freak either. I think that might have something to do with it." (Emmett)

* * *

"She's still out?" (Emmett, feeling guilty)

"Yes, she doesn't seem to be healing as fast as Jacob did, but she's still healing quicker than normal." (Carlisle)

"So she'll be okay?"

"As good as new."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

"Poor thing. She was all by herself?" (Esme)

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't have a family, Esme." (Carlisle)

"I know, but she just looks so helpless…" (Esme)

"Are we in the habit of picking up stray dogs now?" (Rosalie)

"Rosalie!" (Esme)

"It's not like she can hear me." (Rosalie)

* * *

"If she doesn't have a place to stay, maybe, just for a little while…" (Esme)

"Are you _trying_ to make me go crazy? She's already making me see giant blank spots!" (Alice)

* * *

"She's been in and out for the last day." (Edward)

"You're sure she was a wolf?" (Jacob)

"I think I know what a wolf looks like." (Emmett)

"But you didn't realize that she was a _were_wolf?" (Jacob)

"She didn't smell like _dog_ and she didn't look like a _mutant_." (Emmett)

"I don't go around attacking people because they look like they don't know what the sun is or smell like overripe bananas." (Jacob)

* * *

Everything was blurry as my eyes tried to focus on my surroundings—somebody's bedroom. It was white, too white, and it hurt my eyes. An oddly sweet smell assaulted my nose and made me cough weakly.

It was the sweet odor that made everything come flooding back. The woods; the enraged, hungry, determined look on his face; phasing back to a human at the last second; hitting the rocks…

I tried to sit up, but two strong, ice-cold hands pushed me back down.

"Caleb!" I cried, but it came out as a dry croak.

"Everything's fine," the man who was holding me down assured me. A calm settled over me like a heavy blanket. He had honey blond hair, too pale skin, and golden eyes—very similar to the characteristics of my attackers. I wanted to panic, I wanted to scream, I wanted to thrash him—but I _couldn't_. It was frustrating. I didn't believe him for one second that everything was fine.

A second man entered the room. He looked slightly older and had white blond hair, but he shared the same golden eyes and too pale skin. He smiled at me. "I'm glad to see you're awake. To the other male, he said, "Jasper, you can let her go."

Jasper removed his hands, but I could still feel where they had been. He took a few steps back, but kept close like he was anticipating something.

I glared defiantly at my two captors. The honey-blond one apparently had some control over me. I didn't know what is was, but I couldn't get any more angry than glaring.

"My name is Carlisle and this is Jasper. I'm a doctor," the white-blond one said.

A doctor? Likely story.

A guy with a mass of dark curls and a baby face poked his head into the room. My attacker. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so innocent could have almost killed me.

Speaking of which, why hadn't he?

"Emmett, go," Jasper instructed. "You're frightening her."

Not that I had really gotten a chance to be frightened since Jasper was oh-so-kindly controlling my emotions.

"Leah's here," Emmett announced and ducked back out of the room.

Carlisle crouched down beside the bed. "Nobody is going to hurt you," he promised. "What happened in the woods was a terrible mistake."

I knew what had happened in the woods, but I didn't understand. These _creatures_ (it was obvious to me that they weren't human) had been chasing me and Caleb across the country, but when they had the opportunity to kill me they didn't?

"What's your name?" Carlisle prompted gently.

"Danielle. Dani," I whispered. Jasper was making me feel even more relaxed. When I got the chance, I was going to have to punch him in the face.

I tried to fit the pieces together in my head. Who and _what_ were they?


End file.
